Dark or Light?
by evil-yami-creampuff
Summary: Malik and Marik both have a thing for Bakura, so they compete each other over who will be his boyfriend mbm fluff! Please R&R [Complete!]
1. Epilogue

Evil_yami_creampuff: Welcome to my new story ^^ .Now I will give all of you warnings so that I wont get flamed.  
  
Pillow: I don't think that will stop you from getting flamed if the story sucks…  
  
Evil_yami_Creampuff: (.) Do you always have to comment about everything?!  
  
Pillow: No but it's funny (^_^)() You get all mad and since you're not really evil you don't do anything about it. I have a soft Yami ^^  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: (O.O) Soft! OK That's it! *takes Pillow and throws her in a closet and locks her up* There!  
  
Pillow: *from inside the closet* Even that's not really that evil…  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: Shut up!!! (U_U) I'm trying here… Beside, you haven't met the evil monkey that lives in there yet have you? : )  
  
Pillow: (Oo) Evil monkey?  
  
Evil_Yami _Creampuff: ANYWAYS, back to the warnings.  
  
*~Warnings~*:  
  
First of all, obviously, there will be Yaoi  
  
Second, I just might put a bit Tea bashing in there, maybe, so Tea fans are warned!  
  
Third, There will be fluff, and since there will be fluff it might cause a bit of ooc   
  
Fourth, there will be adult themes mentioned  
  
Now, if any of that stuff really bugs you, you can leave right now but if not, Enjoy the story ^^  
  
A.N: Yamy Bakura= Bakura  
  
Ryou= (the hikari)   
  
Malik= (the Hikari)   
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
  
Talking: "…."  
  
Thinking: '…..'  
  
Mental link: ~…..~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epilogue  
  
It was a nice Friday night at Domino city, Bakura, Malik and his yami where sitting in Ryou's clean and neatly organized living room and everything was peaceful. That of course, means that the three where bored out of their minds and where pretty much about to go on a killing spree if they didn't find something to do soon.   
  
Malik was sitting upside down of the couch next to Bakura, his legs on the head rest and his head on the floor, Bakura was just sitting between the two and Marik was pretty much laying there, his feet up on the coffee table, occupying himself fantasying about a certain tomb robber and the many many enjoyable things he could do to him.  
  
Yup, Marik wanted Bakura, he wanted him a lot actually. Many times he had to restrain himself from fucking him right there on the spot. But of course fucking him wasn't a possibility, because he didn't know if the tomb robber felt the same way, so our psychotic Egyptian decided to just wait until he lost control and just let his wild hormones take over, or preferably, until the time right. 'There's no hurry' he told himself 'It's not like I have competition'   
  
But little did he know that his hikari, was also very fond of the same tomb robber. Yup, our little Malik wanted Bakura just as much as Marik. Many times, he also wanted to just let his raging teenage hormones take over and just jump on him. He didn't of course, for the same reason as Marik, he had no clue if Bakura felt the same way. 'Meh, I can wait, it's not like there's someone else who wants him anyways' he thought.  
  
Well now that you know this, let's get back to the story. Bakura yawned and stretches "How long exactly do we have to stay low?"  
  
Malik sighed a bit "I'd say for an other week"  
  
Marik growled and glared at his hikari "You know, this is our YOUR stupid fault! The cops are watching YOU, not me or Bakura"  
  
Malik glared right back, though it wasn't very efficient since he was standing upside down and all the blood was rushing to his head, making him feel a bit dizzy.  
  
"It's not all MY fault, Everything I did you and Bakura did it with me, the only actual reasons the cops are watching ME, is because I'm the only one here who isn't a 3000 year spirit [ A.N: I Know Marik isn't an ancient spirit but lets just say he is for this story ok ^^ ] so I'm the only one with an actual police file!"  
  
For some of you who may wonder what's going on I shall explain; The three decided to set Wal-Mart on fire because Marik didn't find the brand of little animal crackers he liked, so he decided revenge should be set upon the animal craker-less store. Malik and Bakura always liked setting things on fire, especially things that have employees that do pep cheers in the morning [A.N. I swear they do! I heard them!!!] so they spread gas around an light it on fire.   
  
But unfortunately for them, there were cops parked out side to check out a call they had about a kid who stole a plastic bag, and they saw the three running out of the store laughing manically as the building started to burn. That raised suspicion, especially since they've been getting complaints about three psycho teenage boys and so, they started to watch them.   
  
Bakura looks at Marik "Come to think of it, it was YOUR idea to set it on fire, so it's your fault"  
  
Marik looks at Bakura and sweat dropped "Ok, lets stop blaming each other; come on it's all our fault"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes "Oh sure, you say that now…"  
  
Bakura got up, a smirk on his face, having thought of something they could do "Hey you guys, I took a very interesting video tape of that baka pharaoh and Kaiba, I was going to use it for black mail but I guess I can show you two, it would be something to do while we're stuck in here"  
  
Marik and Malik both raised a brow and smirked   
  
"Interesting… show us!" said Malik as he shifted from his upside down position to a normal seated one.  
  
Bakura walked over the television set and bend down to look for the tape in the cover under the T.V. He didn't realize that he was giving a very nice view to Malik and Marik who were staring at him, well more at his behind.  
  
' Hmm… nice ass ' They both thought at the same time, then stared at each other in shock. Since they are sharing the same mind and they have a certain link, the fact that they both thought the exact same thing at the same time made them hear each other.  
  
Marik glared at his light ~ what was that?!~  
  
Malik glared back ~I should be asking you that! Are you attracted to Bakura!?~  
  
Marik ~So what if I am?!~  
  
Malik ~Well you better back off because he's going to be mine!~  
  
At this point, Marik jumped up and yelled out loud "Like hell he is!!!"   
  
Bakura had found the tape and stood there, blinking at Marik for his sudden outburst. Marik and Malik looked at him sweat dropping.  
  
Marik blushed, feeling really stupid for yelling like that "Herm…"  
  
Bakura shook his head "I don't even want to know! I'm getting a beer…" He left, heading for the kitchen.  
  
After the tomb robber left, Malik got up and whacked his yami across the head. "You idiot! You really had to yell that out loud didn't you?! Now he thinks we're weird"  
  
Marik growled at him "Don't you hit me! " He smacked him back "And news flash, he already thought we were weird "  
  
Malik "Oh yeah…" He narrows his eyes at Marik "Well like I said, you better back off because Bakura will be mine!"  
  
Marik growled "Not if I have anything to say about it! "  
  
Malik crossed his arms across his chest, and says in a reasonable tone " Look, this is getting nowhere, we don't even know if he likes any of us "  
  
Marik rubs the back of his neck "Yeah I guess that true,,,"  
  
Malik " Tell you what, we have a week ahead of us where we cant do anything illegal, lets both try to get with Bakura, and let him make the right choice"  
  
Marik smirks "Alright, I think it's a great idea… you do realize you don't stand a chance against me"  
  
Malik smirks back "We'll just see about that "  
  
Bakura walked back in the living room, a beer in hand, he blinked a bit at the look the two Egyptians were giving him " Hum… just what's going on?"  
  
Malik and Marik grinned innocently "nothing…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: Well I hope everyone enjoyed that ^^ I'm sure it will be VERY fun to write.  
  
Bakura: But it won't be fun for me! This is cruel; those two will be COMPETING…FOR ME! That's horrible, haven't you thought of me at all?   
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: Well, I did, but then again I don't care ^^  
  
Bakura: (T_T) mean…  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: PLEASE people, review ^^  
  
Twyt: Hi I'm Twyt for those that don't know me (^_^) It's pronounced Twit…. Lol anyhow… has anyone seen Joey? I wanna glomp him… but if he's not here what about Ryou?   
  
Bakura: What am I chopped liver?  
  
Twyt: Nooo…. *Glomps* I like you too but Ryou'd better (^_^)  
  
Bakura: you have ridiculous friends you know ?  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: Be nice or I'll give you to her for a week  
  
Twyt: I resent that and I was about to give you sugar too…. *trots off slowly* If I return next time, I'll have gift for everybody (^_~) As I leap to search for Joey! (^_^)  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: I'll make sure Joey will be there next time ^^ 


	2. Breakfast

Evil_Yami_Creampuff: I just realized something!!! I didn't put the disclaimer on the last chapter!!!!!  
  
Pillow: Nooooo! Don't you see we could get sued!!!  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: I know!!! But its ok I got the disclaimer now!!! *takes out a tied up disclaimer the from the closet*  
  
Disclamer: Was tying me and locking me up in a closet really necessary? (T_T)  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: No…but I don't want to take any chances  
  
Pillow: Just do you job disclaimer please!!!   
  
Disclamer: Fine (-_-)() ,,,, I don't own YuGiOh  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: There see! Now you cant sue us,,, and if you try,,, *Takes out a tied up Seto from the closet* I'm sure Seto's billion dollar layers will take care of it ^^  
  
Seto: (T_T) Seriously! I don't see the point of locking me up in a closet  
  
Pillow: I think she has a problem,,,,  
  
A.N: Yamy Bakura= Bakura  
  
Ryou= (the hikari)   
  
Malik= (the Hikari)   
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
  
Talking: "…."  
  
Thinking: '…..'  
  
Mental link: ~…..~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A beautiful Saturday morning is at bay, the sun is peeking trough a certain albino spirit's window over his bed. Bakura shifted in his bed, bringing the soft and warm blankets over his head as the sun starts to wake him. "Stupid sun,,," he mumbles half asleep "when I take over the world,,, block out sun,,,, sleep,,,". He starts to drift off back to sleep, smiling as he smells breakfast ' Ryou must of cooked ' he thought ' That kid maybe be a weenie, but he sure can bake good food,,, mmmm I love food'  
  
Bakura suddenly jerks awake hearing a loud screaming and a crashing sound, followed by loud cursing. He blinks and jumps out of bed "What the hell? That sounded like Malik"  
  
He runs down stairs to check it out, only to find Malik under a pile of pans and pot. Bakura blinks some more "Malik? What the fuck happened to you? And are you doing here this early?"  
  
The blond Egyptian boy looks up at him and quickly gets up "I tried opening that stupid cabinet and everything fell on me, this thing a fucking death trap!!!"  
  
The yami laughs and nods "Yeah, I was thinking of putting a warning there,,, but still, why did you open that cabinet in the first place?"  
  
"Well hum…I cooked you breakfast " Malik says as he points to the table, which is filled with strawberries, pancakes, waffles and other delicious sugary treats " And it's not that early baka, it's 11:30 "  
  
Malik blushes a bit seeing Bakura, who was only wearing his boxers since he ran down stairs before he could get dressed, he looked away, afraid that if he stared any longer he might lose control of his body.  
  
Bakura rubs the back of his head, it's not that Malik was in his house in the morning that he found odd, the guy and his yami practically lived there, but his friend as never done anything this,,, nice for him. The only food Malik actually provided him was a half eaten Twinkie, and he only gave it to him because it was 2 weeks old and he dropped it under the couch.  
  
"Why did you do that?...And since when do you cook?" asks Bakura, a brow arched.  
  
Malik looks at the ground, blushing a bit more "I don't know, just felt like doing something for you, why is it so weird?"   
  
Bakura chuckles "Because you never do anything for me,,," he blinks a bit, was Malik…blushing?  
  
The blond Egyptian looks at him and chuckled a bit himself "Well then, I guess it's about time I did ". With that, he walks over Bakura, takes his arm gently and pulls him over the table.   
  
The tomb robber was about to say something but he sees all the mouth watery food his friend has made. He sits down "Wow! You made creampuffs!!!!" and with that, he starts shoving down everything, without using a fork or anything, he stops to catch his breath and he looks at Malik, who was watching him eat.   
  
"Malik!!!! This is the most delicious breakfast I've ever had in both my lives!!!!". He chows down some more pancakes in his mouth, and looks at the blonde again, he says his mouth full "Aren't you going to eat?" He offers some strawberries with cream.  
  
Malik laughs "I'm glad you like it,,, and no thanks I already ate with Ryou before you woke up" he smirks thinking ' if everything goes well, I'll eat those off you soon anyways….mmmm, licking whip cream off Bakura' with that, our Malik is off fantasizing about a certain albino.  
  
Bakura finishes everything and rubs his now faintly bloated stomach "That was great!!!" he looks at Malik "I Still can't believe YOU would do something this thoughtful for me"  
  
Malik smiles to him, moving his chair closer "Well, I'm glad you liked it,,,You know Bakura, I've been,,,,"  
  
Malik doesn't have time to finish his sentence as his Yami barges in, looking extremely pissed off. He glares at Malik and yells "YOU!!!!! "  
  
Malik smiles innocently "Oh, sorry Marik, looks like you've missed breakfast"  
  
Bakura blinks "Woa, what happened to you?"   
  
Marik's wrist where red from rope burn and his ankles didn't look that good ether, he was dirty and part of his clothes where a bit ripped. Marik growls and points to his hikari  
  
" That little fucker tied me up and looked me in a closet!!!!" [A.N hum, maybe I do have a problem] "He took the millennium rod to make sure I couldn't escape!!!"  
  
Malik mumbles under his breath "And yet apparently you did…damn"  
  
Marik continues " And then, I finally managed to undo the ropes and break down the door, I went outside, and stupid Malik have set the neighbor's Doberman free!! The animal chased me and almost killed me!!!!"  
  
Bakura looks at him, and then burst out laughing "Oh Ra, I wish I would have been there to see it"  
  
Malik looks up at him with fake innocence "But, why would I do such an evil thing to my beloved yami?"  
  
Marik glares even more, if that's possible "You know exactly why!!! Don't fake innocence with me you Baka!!! And don't think I won't get my revenge for this!!!! If I where you I wouldn't go to sleep for a couple of weeks!"  
  
Then, the angry Marik walks over Bakura and pulls him by the arm "Get your sweet ass out here! We're going for a nice walk in the park!!!!"  
  
Bakura yells being pulled over the door "What?! Why!!!"  
  
Marik yells, still pissed "Because it will be lovely!!! And Malik can't stop me!!!"   
  
Bakura "But but but…I'm still in my fucking boxers!!!!" But it's too late; Marik as already dragged him out and closed the door.  
  
Malik smiles evilly "Hehehe, this is going to be even easier then I thought…"   
  
Ryou walks in, hearing Malik "What is?"  
  
The blond blushes and shakes his head "Nothing!"  
  
Ryou laughs and smiles gently "You have got to learn how to make better excuses Malik"   
  
Malik groans a bit and sits down, and Ryou sits down next to him "You like my yami don't you, and so does your yami"   
  
Malik nods "Yeah,,, how long have you known?"  
  
Ryou laughs a bit again "Well everyone knew! It' so obvious you want him, you're always ether staring at his butt of his crotch, and so is Marik" he thinks a bit "Well, everyone notices except Bakura apparently, I don't understand how a tomb robber can be so clueless at times"  
  
Malik blushes a bit and looks at the ground "We're that obvious eh…" he looks up at Ryou "Say…do you know if he likes me, or my yami back?"  
  
Ryou thinks a bit, then shakes his head "I don't know if he does…the only thing I know is that he's gay, I've seen some thoughts he has" he chuckles a bit "And it was about ether you or Marik if that can reassure you"  
  
Malik grins, thinking 'Yes!!!! Bakura thinks I'm hot!!!!' he looks at Ryou "Yeah that does make me feel better, thanks "   
  
Ryou smiles gently "No problem Malik, I should go now, I'm suppose to meet Yugi at the arcade,,," he gets up and looks at the tanned boy with a wink " and don't worry, I wont tell Bakura "   
  
Malik sits there, thinking about what Ryou has just said, and then blinks realizing something "Marik is taking Bakura to the park in his boxers"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: I know it's short, please forgive me!!!  
  
Pillow: (^_^)() But it was still good right?  
  
Malik: I thought there was too much fluff…why did you make me blush so damn much!!!  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: Because it's so cute!!!  
  
Malik: (-_-)()  
  
Pillow: Don't forget to review!!! Seriously, when you review it makes us want to update sooner (^_~) 


	3. In boxers in a park?

Disclamer: I don't own YuGiOh  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (^o^) And here we are for an other chapter! Maybe I should of updated sooner (^_^)() oh well, I will next time  
  
Joey: Any reasons I'm here?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: hehehe, why yes there is,,, Twyt! Here's here!  
  
Joey: (O_O) Twyt? Don't tell me she's a demented fan girl  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: No she's a friend and,,, oh wait, yeah she is  
  
Twyt: *runs in and glomps him* Joey!!!! (^o^)  
  
Joey: Noooooo!!! *tries to shake her off*  
  
Pillow: *giggles* Oh come on you know you like it ^^   
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Well now that's quite enough of this, we'll leave those two alone and I'll just start my new chapter (^o^)  
  
A.N: Yamy Bakura= Bakura  
  
Ryou= (the hikari)   
  
Malik= (the Hikari)   
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
  
Talking: "…."  
  
Thinking: '…..'  
  
Mental link: ~…..~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Groans and cursing are heard from a very pissed albino spirit in the streets of Domino. Marik has still a good hold on Bakura's arm as he practically drags him over the public park still extremely angry at his hikari for what he did to him this morning, not really paying attention to the treats the Tomb Robber was yelling to him.  
  
"Let go of me! What's wrong with you! You fucking nut case! why do you want to go for a walk in the park?! Ra, that's the cheesiest I've ever heard!" snarls Bakura to his friend.  
  
"So that we can have some quality time together, it will be magical and that whole romantic crap" mumbles Marik under his breath, and then let's go of Bakura's arm, seeing he got to the entrance of the public park.   
  
Bakura blinks a bit "What did you say?"  
  
"Hum…It will be fun, we can throw squirrels at old ladies" replies Marik "Come on " he says taking his arm again.  
  
Bakura growls and shakes his arm free "Are you nuts!!! I'm still in my boxers! I got honked at 11 times on the way over and everyone was staring at me drooling and I'm sick of ditsy teenage girls giggling at me!!! I want to put some Goddamn pants on!"  
  
Marik chuckles and shakes his head "You're imagining things..."  
  
Just then two teenage girls walks by them, giggling at Bakura and whispering between them how much of a bishi he is and what a nice butt he has, which made him groan and glare at the girls "See! There it is again!"  
  
Marik shrugs "It's not my fault you're a super hot bishi, beside we're already here, why waste time going back home…" He chuckles "I didn't think you would be so prude after that time we all walked into McDonalds naked… "[A.N Yeah, I don't own McDonalds ether]" I think we made every single girl in there nose bleed, and a couple of guys too"   
  
Bakura can't help but laugh too at that "Well, we were drunk …"  
  
He narrows his eyes "Fine, I'm coming but I swear the God if any of the pharaoh's stupid friends sees me I'm going to kick your ass!!!"  
  
Marik nods and grins "Seems fair" He starts to walk into the public park, followed by Bakura.  
  
'Wait a minute…he just called me super hot' though Bakura as he looks over to his friend.  
  
The sandy blonde Egyptian walks, glaring at all the people ogling the barely naked albino; he couldn't help but feel jealously taking over. 'How dare they look at my Bakura! No one should drool over him except for me! They better not picture him naked…' He smirks getting an idea; he wraps his arms around Bakura's waist and pulls him over to him.   
  
Bakura's eyes widen a bit "What are you doing?!"   
  
Marik smirks and whispers "Well, if I hold you like this, people will think we're going out and might stop looking at you like they do…" Bakura, after a second of hesitation, nods "Yeah, ok I see"  
  
The Egyptian smiles smugly, feeling very proud of himself for finding an excuse to hold his crush like this, he was planning to do much more, but that would have to wait. He walks over a bench and sits down, taking Bakura with him his arm still around his waist as he pulls him closer next to him.  
  
Bakura felt kind of odd having his friend holding him like this, not that he minded it that much, he as always found Marik and his hikary attractive, who wouldn't? Those two had the physic of a freaking sex God, especially Malik. But still, this felt a little too weird, ever since last night, the two have been acting different around him. Friday night they were sucking up to him, trying to sit next to him, to hold his arm. This morning, Malik cooked him a breakfast and he could have sworn he was blushing. Now Marik had his arm around him, and he was pulling him closer.   
  
It was very obvious that something was up.  
  
"Ok Marik, what's going on?" says the Tomb robber with a glare.  
  
The other spirit looks at him, with a very innocent look "What do you mean?"  
  
Bakura scoffs "Please, what kind of idiot do you take me for? You know what I mean and I want to know exactly what's going, you better tell me before I get mad."  
  
Marik frowns a bit, and then smirks "Alright if you want to know…" he runs his free hand in Bakura's long white hair before pulling him towards himself and pressing his lips firmly against his own.  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
Joey and his long time friend Tristan are walking through the public park, they're not the kind of guys who hangs out there on a Saturday, but they where suppose to meet the rest of their friends at the arcade and they where running late because Tristan as stuck his shoe on a gum that someone threw on the side walk. Fortunately for them, the park was a short cut they could easily take.  
  
Joey groans "I can't believe you got us late!"  
  
Tristan rubs the back of his neck "Look man, It's not my fault someone left carelessly their chewed up gum there"  
  
Joey shakes his head "You're the first guy I know who got his foot jammed this long in gum…"  
  
Tristan narrows his eyes at him "Yeah well you're the only guy I know that still sleeps with Raggedy Ann [A.N: Is that spelled right? Oh yeah, and I don't own that ether]"  
  
Joey says defensively "I told you! I don't know how that thing got in my bed!!!"  
  
Tristan laughs and shakes his head "Whatever….all that matters is that I'm going to see Serenity…do you have any idea just how freaking HOT your sister is?"  
  
Joey glares at him "I swear the God if you say my sister is hot one more time I'm going to beat the living snot out of you!!!"  
  
"But it's not my fault she's HOT "  
  
Joey growls and was about to punch him, but something else caught his eye and he stops walking to look at two people on a bench "Dude…is that Bakura? What is he doing in his underwear?"   
  
Tristan stops walking and blinks "My God you're right…is that Marik with his arm around him?"  
  
Their eyes widen in horror as they see Marik bringing Bakura closer and kissing him. Joey looks at his friend "Did I just see what I think I saw?!"  
  
Tristan shudders "They…they kissed!!! We have to tell the others!"   
  
Joey looks at him "Herm…are you sure we should man?"  
  
Tristan frowns "Well yeah! Come on seriously man; are you scared of those two gay freaks?"  
  
Joey wasn't scared, he just kinda felt bad, after all this wasn't any of their business if Bakura and Marik where going out right? On the other hand, they where both psychos are jerk and they have tried to kill him and his friends many times before…plus, they burned down the Wal-Mart![A.N dont own that ether]  
  
He nods "Let's go"  
  
They both run out the park over to the arcade.  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
Bakura's eyes almost jolts out of his sockets as Marik firmly presses his lips on his, kissing him deeply. How dare he kiss him?! They where friends and nothing more right?! Was he enjoying this?… No way!!! It took a few seconds for him to recompose himself and violently push the other boy off of him and jumps off the bench "What in the name of Ra do you think you're doing?!?!?!?!"   
  
Marik looks at him "I'm kissing you…" he adds with a smirk" Don't pretend you didn't like it"  
  
The Tomb Robber glared daggers at him before turning and walking off. Marik gets up and calls out "Come on don't be like that, come back!"   
  
Bakura turns and growls at him "Fuck you!!! Stay the hell away from me! Don't try following me if you want to live!"  
  
Marik sighs watching the other boy leave and sits back down on the bench 'Maybe kissing him so soon wasn't the smartest move…now he hates me'. He frowns at the thought of Bakura choosing Malik over him and it sure looks like it was going to be that way, but he was sure the Tomb Robber enjoyed that kiss, even if he doesn't realize it. 'Ok, so he hates me now, but there's still hope, I'm not giving up just yet'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Pillow: Uh oh, this isn't looking good...  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Hehehe clif hanger^^ , and then again sorry for not making it very long, but tell you what readers, since I dont make huge chapters, I'll try updating it sooner.  
  
Pillow: And don't forget to review, we're not kidding when we say it encourages us to update faster ^^  
  
Joey: *runs around, with little Twyt still clinging to his legs* "I can't feel my legs anymore!!!"  
  
Twyt: "I wuv you Joey" (^o^) 


	4. Author's note

Evil_yami_creampuff: I'm so happy I got all these reviews you guys are great (^o^)  
  
But I wont be able to update my story until Thursday august 5th   
  
Pillow: Don't worry readers it's in less then a week anyways and I'm sure my yami has a good reason  
  
Evil_Yami_creampuff: That I do, my great aunt died *sniff* (;_;)   
  
I'm going to her funeral all the way in Quebec. But I wanted to let you all know because I wouldn't want you thinking that my promise about updating sooner wasn't true.  
  
Pillow: Well now that's said… bye, see you next Thursday 


	5. Inner thoughts

Disclamer: I don't own YuGiOh…*looks at Yami creampuff* When are you going to untie me?!   
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: NEVER!!!!!!! Mouhahahahahahaha! : )  
  
*looks back at the readers looking perky and happy again* Hey everyone, I'm back and I have a chapter for you ^^  
  
Pillow: But it's a very mini one, it's the shortest one yet sorry (^.^)()  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Yeah sorry, but I promise the next will be longer, but I'm sure you'll still like this one  
  
Pillow: (_) No you're not  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: *whispers* don't tell them that!   
  
A.N: Yamy Bakura= Bakura  
  
Ryou= (the hikari)   
  
Malik= (the Hikari)   
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
  
Talking: "…."  
  
Thinking: '…..'  
  
Mental link: ~…..~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura walked on home still in his boxers and now ignoring all the looks and holler he got. He was just too damn pissed at Marik to care; he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
'How dare he! How fucking dare he! You can't just literary drag someone out in his boxers and then just kiss him... Stupid Marik, does he even realize howmuch he put our friendship in jeopardy; I don't even want to see his fucking face again! I don't know what the hell he could do to make it up to me, but he better do something unless he wants to wake up one morning with his throat sliced!   
  
Beside what made him think I was gay? I don't look gay and I never said I was.   
  
Maybe Ryou told him… fuck! If he has I swear he will regret ever being born, that whole mess would have been his stupid fault! Then again maybe Marik found out on his own and told Malik, or the other way around, that would explain everything right…   
  
ARGHH!!!! I can't believe this! Why did everything have to get so fucking complicated! I was perfectly happy just being with Malik and his stupid yami, creating destruction and chaos everywhere we went.   
  
We did have some real good times, they where the only real friends I ever had, well Ryou kinda is but it's just not the same. They are really attractive too; I can't deny having a few thoughts about them…Fuck!!! Why do they have to be so damn sexy!!!!!!!  
  
But it's not like I have feelings for nether one of them…right? NO! no I can't   
  
Why not?  
  
No! Don't you go think you can have ether one of them as a boyfriend! It just…it just wouldn't work out! They may be good friends but I'm sure as hell they couldn't be lover material…well except in the bedroom…damn I'm sure it would be a nice fuck, mmmm… just the thought of having Malik naked, quivering under me…or even his baka yami …  
  
WHAT!!!! NOOOO, stupid horny thoughts again!!! I blame this damn teenage body, it's giving me all these needs and over working hormones…Stupid Ryou! Damn your stupid teenage body!!!!!!!!!! Why couldn't you be older when you got the ring?  
  
Ok fine, if I do feel a little something towards nether of them it's purely physical. Yeah physical and nothing more.  
  
But, maybe I should give them a shoot, they look like they want to prove something, it just might be fun watching them fight over me. Yeah, just a shot, doesn't mean I'm gonna marry them or anything. Just to see what they would do for me, how far they would go to beat the other…Hehehe, yeah sounds like fun already, like having my personal love slaves mouhahahahaha…Yeah…'  
  
He stops at his door and kicks it open, looking around for his hikari, he was sure he already knew about this " RYOU!!!! Where are you?!!! You better get your ass in here right now! Ryou!!!!!!"  
  
But luckily for our little Ryou, he wasn't home, he was already at the arcade with his friends, not knowing about the kiss and his angry yami…well not yet anyways, but he was sure to find out as a certain brunet and a certain blonde walked in to tell everyone what they saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: There, it's done, told you it was a mini one (^.^)()  
  
Pillow: We still expect reviews though! (^_~)   
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Damn right! OH!!!! Speaking of reviews, I want to thank onlyHAUNTED for her nice review, thank you for sympathizing about the funeral, you're so sweet (^.^) Here have a plushy *gives her a plushy of Bakura in his boxers* 


	6. Stupid date

Disclamer: I don't own YuGiOh and God dam it I'm still tied up! Won't anybody help me for crying out loud!!!!  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: *ignores disclaimer* Here I am again with a longer chapter ^^  
  
Pillow: Oh goody ^^ aren't you in a treat readers  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Oh, and I might as well tell you this now:  
  
The final choice will be yours, you will get to pick if Bakura ends up with Malik or Marik or nether =P .So just keep on reading the chapters and decide according to them who he will be best off with ^^ You don't have to tell me now, just keep on reading and I'll ask you before the last chapter ^^  
  
Pillow: Well now with that said, lets begging the chapter  
  
-+-WARNING-+- : Tea bashing in this chapter…sorry I just couldn't resist ^^  
  
A.N: Yamy Bakura= Bakura  
  
Ryou= (the hikari)   
  
Malik= (the Hikari)   
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
  
Talking: "…."  
  
Thinking: '…..'  
  
Mental link: ~…..~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Domino city's biggest and most popular arcade Saturday at noon, Yugi and his friends, which consisted of Yami, Tea, Duke, Serenity and the newly arrived Ryou were around the pool table, waiting for Joey and Tristan to arrive.  
  
Duke, like the womanizer he is, is flirting shamelessly on Serenity, taking full advantage of Joey's absence. Yugi and Ryou are talking happily together while Tea is hitting on Yami, hugging his arm and trying to shove her boobs in his face at every occasion. Yami of course is left unaffected by her attempts of being hot and slutty and he's starting to be really, really annoyed with her.  
  
"Tea, will you let go of me already?!" says Yami archly, trying to shake Tea off his arm.  
  
Tea looks up at him, her eyes starting to tear up "But Yami…"  
  
"No buts, Dear Ra I cant feel my arm anymore! " Practically snarled Yami  
  
~Please be nice to her~ gently says Yugi through his mental link.  
  
Yami looks at him and groans a bit ~But Yugi! I can't stand it, she always hits on me and you know that I'm…~  
  
~Please Yami, please have a little patience, I know she's annoying but I don't want anyone to have their feelings hurt~ He sends through the mental link the biggest sad puppy look he can muster, making Yami melt right there.  
  
~Oh alright Aibou… but sometimes I think you're too nice~  
  
Yugi smiles to Yami and turns his attention back to Ryou, until Joey and Tristan barges in, running over them.  
  
"Dudes! You'll never guess what we saw in the park!!!" says a panting Tristan waving his arms in the air, looking like a hyper pointy haired asthmatic pigeon.  
  
The other blinks at their sudden entry and looks at him and Joey, Yami decides to speak up "What did you see that was so incredible? Was it a blue car again?"  
  
"Well…" begins Joey "We where going through the park to get here faster since Tristan got his foot stuck on gum and…"   
  
Duke blinks "Tristan got his foot stuck in gum? How can you get _stuck_ in gum?"  
  
Tristan growls "This is not about me!...and are you holding Serenity's hand?! This should be MY hand"  
  
Joey punches Tristan hard on the shoulder, making him wince in pain, then continues "Well like said we where in the park and then we say Yami Malik and Yami Bakura on the bench …and they were kissing!"  
  
"They're gay! Isn't that just yucky?" says Tristan shuddering, sounding a lot like a little kid afraid of coodies.   
  
They all gasp a bit, but each for their own reason. Duke, Serenity and Tea are just chocked to find out; they didn't expect the two evil psychos to be together. Yugi was surprised as well, but he was a bit worried about his Yami, who was looking at his shoes nervously.   
  
Yami and Kaiba are together secretly, ok well maybe not THAT secretly if Bakura got them on tape, but anyways Yami was afraid to tell his friends, not knowing how they would react. Now he sees that they would surely reject him. [ A.N. humm sad…note to self, fix that situation later on]  
  
Ryou on the other hand found it unbelievable that they have kissed because he was surprised Bakura chose Marik over Malik so fast. He looks at Joey "Are you sure it was them and not someone else?"  
  
Joey nods "Yeah of course I'm sure, hey it's hard to mistake them with normal people ya know"  
  
Ryou nods a bit, then heads for the exit turning back with a small smile to the others "Well I should be off now, I'll see you around" and with that he walks out, leaving his friends wondering why he left so suddenly.  
  
'I have to talk to Bakura, to make sure what Joey and Tristan said was true' thought Ryou as he walks on home, since he wasn't that far away from it, he got there in about 15 minutes. He opens the door and walks in, only to be roughly pushed against the wall by his yami.   
  
"Marik and Malik have been acting weird around me, and I know you have something to do with this now spill it before I have to hurt you!" scowls an angry Bakura at his now confused and slightly frightened hikari.  
  
"I have nothing to do with this believe me!" says defensively Ryou, then looks down at his yami " Bakura..…why are you still in your boxers?"  
  
Bakura blushes a bit and growls "Damn it! I'll be right back you better not try and run away or I'll hunt you down and chop off your weenie and feed it to the rats!" With that he runs up stairs to put some clothes on, with a nervous Ryou still in the living room, he decides not to run because he knows his yami will carry out his treats if he tries anything.  
  
5 minutes later Bakura come back down with jeans and a dark blue shirt and glares at his hikari, his arms crossed "Alright, now you better explain yourself!"  
  
Ryou sighs a bit and looks at him "Malik and Marik both like you and I have to admit I did know about it, but I have nothing to do with what they're doing I swear! I only found out about that this morning. I came here to ask you about that kiss with Mark…"  
  
He is interrupted by a now wide eyed Bakura "WHAT!!! How did you know about that kiss!!!"  
  
"Well Joey and Tristan saw you in the park and assumed you were going out. They told the others…" answers Ryou nervously.  
  
"You mean the Pharaoh and his other idiotic friends know!!!!!!!!" Bakura's eye twitches a couple of times 'Note to self, kills those two morons, then kill Marik because this is his entire stupid fault!!!'  
  
Ryou sees the psychotic look in his darker half's twitching eyes and decides to try and calm him down before he goes on a killing spree "Don't worry! I'll tell the others the entire thing was a mistake, that you weren't even in the park today…and about Malik and Marik, I don't think you should worry so much about it, you like them I know, your only worry should be which one to pick "  
  
" I.DONT.LIKE.THEM!" yells Bakura " The fact that I like spending time with them, love their twisted evil minds and personality and find them tremendously sexy doesn't mean I like them!!!!"  
  
Ryou sweat drops and says sweetly "Yes it does… that is how one feels about a person he likes yami"  
  
Bakura growls and punches the wall "Dam it!!! You're right! I HATE it when you're right!!!" He head for the door but turns to Ryou before walking out "Hurm…we I guess you didn't do anything wrong, makes me almost regret shredding to pieces your favorite childhood toy in my anger" and with that he leaves.  
  
"Mr…Mr Toffebuttons?" says Ryou with tearful eyes, and then runs to his room to try and find the rest of his poor beloved teddy bear.  
  
Bakura walks down over to Isis's apartment, where Malik and his yami lived, and knocks violently on the door. Malik after a few moments calls out through the door "I'm coming I'm coming! Ra, keep your fucking panties on!" he slams the doors opens and blinks seeing Bakura. The albino spirit growls and says, snatching his hand "Come! We're going on a stupid date!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Houray! Chapter done, a little on the short side but I'm sure you can live with it ^^  
  
Pillow: Yup, oh and don't worry Bakura haven't made his final choice yet, there are still more chapters to come =P  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: That's right. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best ^^ and I'm sorry I'm not updating that fast, I just have a lot to do, but please keep on reviewing, it encourages me to keep on going ^^ 


	7. sorry card

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh…if I did…I WOULD MAKE ONE OF THEM UNTIE ME!!!! (.)  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: *throws a brick at the disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer: (x.x)  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Hi everybody! Guess what! I've got over 50 reviews, so I've decided to give a little thank you plushie to every one of my reviewers (^0^)   
  
*takes out a bag filled with little Malik plushies and gives one to everyone*   
  
Thanks, you guys are great ^^  
  
Pillow: Yeah ^^ Oh, and sorry if the story wasn't updated as fast. When there was the big black out so we couldn't put it up for 24 hours…then were was problems with the phone companie so we couldn't go on for an other 24 hours (^_^)()   
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: now that's said, let's get this chapter started. ^^   
  
A.N: Yamy Bakura= Bakura  
  
Ryou= (the hikari)   
  
Malik= (the Hikari)   
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
  
Talking: "…."  
  
Thinking: '…..'  
  
Mental link: ~…..~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Malik blinks as Bakura pulls him by the hand, not believing at first that what he heard was right " A…a..a date? Did you just say we're going on a date?"  
  
Bakura looks at him, still a good hold of his hand and pulls him out the apartment "Yeah you heard me. I know all about you liking me and well, I kind of like you a bit too so lets go already before I change my mind and go with Marik!"   
  
Bakura wasn't planning to do so, he was still mad at Marik but he didn't want Malik to think he had won just yet; he still wanted to extend his fun to the maximum.  
  
The blonde Egyptian grins and walks out, closing the door, he had to restrain himself from jumping up and down from joy, he didn't want to look like a giggly idiot in front of Bakura, not now that he was so close!  
  
He nods and smirks smugly "I knew you would crack sooner or later…" but, he was actually thinking 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Bakura, the sexiest man alive, is going on a date with me!!!! The Gods must love me!!!'  
  
Bakura rolls his eyes and chuckles "Don't flatter yourself, you're not laid yet you know" he pushes the elevator button and the doors open, he walks in followed by Malik, who was still grinning.  
  
The two just stood there quietly, looking over at the other their minds wondering off as the corny and overly annoying elevator music plays.  
  
Malik was leaning on the wall next to Bakura, looking over at his figure for top to bottom biting his lip a little too hard. 'Dear Ra, even fully dressed he's irresistible…I have to have him, right now! Here we are, both alone, this is the perfect opportunity. I can't take it anymore; he's taunting me with his deep brown eyes, those well toned arms, his firm chest, his long slender legs...'   
  
He extends a hand, about to go roam his hands over his thigh, but he mentally slaps himself in time and quickly withdraws his hand before Bakura could notice. He looks away "No you idiot! Don't you go and lose control just now, he's almost yours… just have a little patience…and for the love of Ra, DON'T stair at his crotch!!! … His crotch just begging to be starred at in those stupid jeans of his….ARGH! This is torture!!!'  
  
Little did he know that Bakura was also having problems controlling his raging hormones. 'Damn he's hot, just look at him, biting his lip like the sexy bastard he is…Why does he wears such skimpy shirts…I can see his perfect tanned stomach, it's taunting me, I could so easily reach out and touch it, it's only a few centimeters away. Everything about his body is perfect…his deep lavender eyes, his fine lips, his …. No!'  
  
He also kicks himself mentally, looking away 'What the hell is wrong with me! I've never had problems controlling myself and I'm not going to start having some now! I need a little patience, if I take Malik right now it will be like letting him win, I want him to work more for it damn it!'  
  
The doors of the elevator opens, and the two quickly got out. The way down has only been a few minutes, but it felt like much long for our two sexually frustrated psychos. As they walk out of the building, they start to recompose themselves.  
  
"So where you want to go?" begins Malik, looking at Bakura " I would usually suggest burning down a building, tormenting innocent morons or my favorite throwing squirrels at old ladies but …" he points to a cop car, who's trying to discreetly follow them, but it's failing miserable. Hum…could it be because they left the siren and flashing lights on?  
  
Bakura ponders on that a moment, he forgot that the cops were still on their trail, just waiting for them to do something illegal, that doesn't leave them much options of things to do " Yeah…and we can't get drunk at a bar nether with those idiots watching us"   
  
Malik sighs a bit, then smirks, wrapping his arm around Bakura's waist "Don't worry we'll find something, lets go to the arcade or something, I'm sure we can making something this ordinary fun."  
  
Lets him wraps his arm around him, it was a date after all right, and he truly was enjoying the little contact with him "Fine, to the arcade it is… " and so they both walk on , laughing and talking for a few more blocks until Bakura stops in his track, making Malik let go because of the sudden stop.  
  
"What's wrong?" asks Malik, his head tilted a bit.  
  
Bakura lets out a low growl "Someone is following us…"  
  
Malik blinks and looks behind them "Herm… I don't see anyone"  
  
Bakura rolls his eyes at him "Of course not fool, he's not just going to stay in the middle of the sidewalk, with a big neon sign that says 'Hi, I'm a stacker and I'm following you' Geeez, he's probably hiding in the alley "   
  
Malik glares at him "No need to be a sarcastic bastard …"  
  
Bakura ignores the comment and walks over the alley a few feet away followed by Malik. The albino spirit looks around, seeing no one at first then calls out "Marik, I know you're in here"  
  
Malik blinks a bit more; his yami's been following them? How come he hasn't noticed …he was probably too concentrated on the fact that he had Bakura in his arms.  
  
Marik, as Bakura suspected, is in the alley hiding behind a few boxes, he comes out with one hand in his pocket, looking at the ground mumbling Egyptian curses. Bakura crossed his arms and glares at him, but Malik was not so calm, he yells at him Yami  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?! You're a stacker now?! My god you're more insane then I thought!" he smirks and sends through his mental link ~ And I bet you're mad because Bakura made the right choice and picked ME~   
  
  
  
Marik glares daggers at his hikari "I was not stalking you! I just wanted to give something to Bakura!"   
  
Bakura razes a brow, his arms still crossed over his chest "Oh? Is that right, well why did you hide like a little coward them?"  
  
Marik looks down and blushes holding what seems to be a folded piece of paper and mumbles " Well…I was a bit…embarrass"   
  
That made Bakura blink big time; he's never seen Marik, his evil and fearless friend, blush! Even less admitting he was embarrass of something, he narrows his eyes "Fine, what is it you wanted to give me"  
  
Marik walks over, his eyes still pretty much glued to the ground and his face still blushing, he extends the folded piece of paper to Bakura, who snatches it from his hand and looks at it.   
  
Marik keeps on looking down; fidgeting with his fingers "It's just hum…to say sorry about…you know…" he stops there, shyly looking up at the now slack jawed tomb robber.  
  
What Bakura is holding is a card, a little home made card with a poorly made colored drawing of a chibi Marik looking sad and holding a sing that says 'Sorry'.   
  
Marik looks at the other spirit, he expects him to rip the card in tiny bits then punch him for being so stupid and corny, but instead, Bakura takes his eyes off the card and brings them to Marik, blushing and with the I-cant-believe-you-of-all-people-did-something-so-sweet look on his face "Marik….you…"  
  
"What!!!!!!!!" Malik's jaw drops, he can't believe Bakura, the toughest most evil and powerful thief of all time was actually touched. The way the spirit was now looking at Marik made his blood boil with jalousie.  
  
Bakura is surprised by his own reaction, he would of usually rip the card in tiny pieces and beat the hell out of him for doing something so cheesy, but, he just couldn't help but feel a tingle of emotion as he looks at the card Marik made. The fact that the other spirit would do something so… cute and sweet for him, even if Marik probably thought that he would never like it, shows that maybe he isn't that much of a bastard.   
  
He looks at the two " I… think I should go home now…I'll…I'll see you guys around" with that he leaves, still looking at the card in thoughts, leaving a now very pissed Malik but a very happy Marik behind.  
  
Malik grabs his yami by the collar and shakes him "What.The.Hell.Was.That!!! Since when do YOU, of all people, make little sorry cards!!!!"  
  
Marik growls and pushes his aibou off him "Let go of me!" he shrugs a bit" I don't know, I thought it was the right way to apologize I guess…"  
  
He smirks, looking at his hikari "Well well, what was that you said about Bakura picking you? I think the tables have turn."  
  
Malik just glares at him before turning away to head home "It's not over yet Marik…"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik: A card?! You made me draw a card?  
  
Pillow: Yeah, cute eh ^^  
  
Marik: (_) I'm not suppose to be cute!  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Well you are in this story. But to be honest, I'm kind of disappointed of this chapter (U_U), but oh well please review and tell me what you thought, I always enjoy reading my reviews ^^ 


	8. Oy, all the bickering

Evil_yami_creampuff: *walks in with a big sack on her back* Hiya everyone! Welcome to my newest chapter ^^  
  
Bakura: What's in the bag?  
  
Malik: Oh! I bet its gifts for us ^^  
  
Marik: Gifts?! Where?!  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Of course not silly *drops the bag and opens it, Alex comes out* It's Alexe, one of my friend, Baya's hikari ^^ I brought her as a thank you because she helped me when I got stuck in my chapter ^^  
  
Alexe: (X.x)  
  
Pillow: (T_T)() Why do you have to kidnap everyone, maybe you should try asking  
  
Bakura: You threw her in a bag to thank her?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Of course not silly, I brought her here so she can have fun with you guys ^^  
  
Malik, Marik and Bakura: (o.o) What?! Aaaaah! Fan girl! *runs away*  
  
Alexe: Yay! (^o^) *chases after them*   
  
A.N: Yamy Bakura= Bakura  
  
Ryou= (the hikari)   
  
Malik= (the Hikari)   
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
  
Talking: "…."  
  
Thinking: '…..'  
  
Mental link: ~…..~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"…And then, I found Mr. Toffeebuttons ripped in pieces all over my bed room floor!" says a young albino in tears to his friend Yugi, who is rubbing his back comfortably from his seat on the couch next to him.  
  
"Awww, it's alright, I understand how cruel yami's can be, once, Yami finished all the milk before I could pour some into my cereals. I had to go to school without having my daily serving of Captain Crunch! " says Yugi to comfort Ryou, but all he does is make the other boy give him a stare, you know, the stare that says 'You-have-no-clue-what-having-an-evil-yami-is-do-ya?'  
  
Ryou wipes his tears and rolls his eyes "Oh yes, that's MUCH worst then having your childhood toy destroyed"  
  
Yugi laughs a bit and sweat drops "Sorry….but why did he do that? Was he just being mean for the fun of it?"  
  
Ryou shakes his head "No he was frustrated and confused I guess, you know, it must be hard having your two best friends fighting over you…"   
  
Oh yes, I should mention this now, Ryou told Yugi about the whole psychos in a love triangle thing, he trust Yugi enough to know he's not one to go tell the whole world, which if he did, would probably mean pain for Ryou.  
  
Yugi nods, then looks at his friend, head tilted slightly "Say Ryou, I know Bakura is attracted to Malik and Marik, but what about you? Do you have any feelings for one of them?"  
  
Ryou blushes a bit and chuckles "Me? I…."  
  
He is interrupted by the little ring the door of the game shop does every time someone comes in. It was none other than Yami, who soon after passes by the living room. He looks a bit flushed, his hair is messed and his shirt is inside out, which is hard to imagine how he could not notice, with the tight leather and buckles and all. Well anyways…  
  
Yugi looks at him and gives him a little knowing smile "How was your duel with Kaiba?" Yami blushes a bit stops and looks at his light "It…it was good…I mean fun…herm I mean interesting. I won again… I hum…I'll get some rest…you know how much a duel takes energy" and with that, he runs up stairs and locks himself in his room.  
  
Ryou blinks and looks at Yugi "Hum…Yugi? Is Yami…."  
  
Yugi giggles "I'm sure you can figure that one out Ryou"  
  
Alright everyone lets have a little scene change, we are now with Bakura, and he is lying down on his stomach painfully bagging his head on the floor in frustration.   
  
"Why." Bang "does." Bang "this." Bang "have." Bang "to." Bang "happen." Bang "to." Bang "me!" Bang  
  
He stops hitting his head and sits up as he hears knocking on the door, he grumbles and walks over mumbling to himself "Please let it be Ryou, or even his dad…" but of course for the sake of the story, it wasn't.   
  
He opens only to find Malik and Marik bickering at each other, pushing and shoving to be in front of the door. Malik has a big box of cherry chocolates and Marik has a bouquet of daisies. Bakura blinks a couple of times and sweat drops "I don't like where this is going…."  
  
Malik grins seeing Bakura and shoves the box of chocolate in his face "Look! I got your favorites chocolates! ….Or at least I think they're you're favorites…You mentioned that once when we were drunk or something"  
  
Bakura blinks, taking the box of chocolates "hum…"  
  
Marik shoves his hikari out of the way and thrusts the flowers in his arms "I got you something better and not fattening….Daises!!! I know you love to burn them"  
  
Bakura takes the flowers and groans a bit "Look, will you two just leave me alone already, I really don't know who…"   
  
He is interrupted by Malik, who after shoving Marik out of the way, took him by the arm and leads him to the living room "Don't be ridiculous, the choice is so obvious…you should pick me! Come on, who's the best cook out of the two of us? Who goes out to the store to buy you liquor? Who caught that annoying friendship girl's hair on fire?"  
  
Bakura thinks a bit "Hum….yeah that's true"  
  
Marik growls and grabs his hikari by the hair and pulls him back, then slips his arms around the albino boy's waits "Don't be stupid, are you going to listen to a MORTAL?! Come on now, picture this: Two evil ancient spirits, hands in hand, taking over the world… It just makes sense! Beside, Malik's not the only one who provides you with delicious food. Who gave you a chocolate covered banana last week?"   
  
Bakura rubs his chin "Yeah I remember that time…" he narrows his eyes "Come to think of it you were staring at me the whole time I was eating it" Marik sweat drops a bit and laughs nervously, until Malik tackles him to the ground and gets up, pulling Bakura to the couch with him.  
  
"Bakura don't you listen to him! I don't need to be a 5000 year old spirit to take over the world with you and kill everyone in our path! Remember Battle city, the fun we had together, complotting to kill the Pharaoh and his friends…Well, until SOMEONE…." He narrows his eyes at his yami "Barged in and stole my body, ruining our plans and our fun"  
  
Bakura looks at Marik "Yeah I remember…he even tried to kill me" he crosses his arms and glares at Marik.  
  
Marik sweat drops "Come on! That was in the past Bakura, then we became bestest friends [A.N hehehe, I know it sounds corny, that's why I wrote it] remember? Come on, battle city was like what, a year ago."  
  
The tomb robber rolls his eyes "Try a month. "  
  
Malik grins and huggles Bakura, smirking at his Yami ~Haha! I got you good now…~  
  
The other spirit growls at his hikari, then smirks, thinking of something, walking over them "Say Malik, I thought your plan was to let Bakura do all the work, then get rid of him and NEVER give him the rod?"  
  
Bakura glares at Malik "Oh, is that so? " The Egyptian boy eyes widen 'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Busted!' he chuckles nervously and looks up at his crush "Y…Yeah about that, it's a funny story…"  
  
Bakura shoves him off him "Save it."  
  
Marik smirks and looks at his aibou ~Hehehe, who's got who now?~  
  
Malik glares at him ~Dumb ass! You know, this is NOT getting us closer to having Bakura!~  
  
The other blinks, realizing his light is right ~Fuck…~  
  
They both looks at Bakura, who's just glaring at the wall, his arms crossed. He looks a lot like a little kid that's mad that he couldn't have a cookie before supper, but I'm sure he wanted to look evil…like he always does. I guess when he actually TRYS to look evil he fails miserably...hum, how about that.  
  
Malik scoutches over to Bakura's side as Marik walks over to the couch and sits on the other side, next to Bakura. They both hug him from their side and say at the same time, looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes "Sorry Bakura…"  
  
The tomb robber eye twitches 'Must...stay….mad….But CANT!!! Too much cuteness!!!! Damn it! Who could resist those two sexy Egyptian bastards' He groans, giving up "Fine its ok, I was going to screw you guys over anyways."  
  
The two Egyptian grins relived, the last thing they wanted was to have the guy they want to date hate them!  
  
Malik smirks and moves over closer to Bakura, whispering in his ear "You know, there are SO many ways I could make you see that I'm the best choice…" he moves his mouth from his ear to his neck and starts to kiss and nibble it.  
  
Bakura blushes at that and closes his eyes, enjoying the attention Malik was giving his neck. Of Course, Marik noticed that, and he moves on to Bakura's lap, shoving his light off the couch and onto the floor.   
  
"Please, what ever he can do, I can do better…" he smirks, moving over to whisper " Ever wanted to be chained up to the bed?" he starts to nibble on his ear.  
  
Bakura blushes even more, now feeling extremely turned on. 'No! Must…resist…a bit longer!' He gets up quickly, making Marik fall down on the ground next to Malik.  
  
He looks down at both of them, with a little mischievous sneer "Alright tell you what guys, I want you to do the greatest thing you could ever think of, for me.A gift, a special date, I don't know use your imagination…" He crosses his arms "After that, I will make my decision."  
  
Both boys look at each other, with a smirk, then races out of the house to get their 'special thing' ready, knocking Bakura down in the process.  
  
Bakura groans a bit and gets up, rubbing the back of his head "Hum…Was that really a good idea?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pillow: We hope you all like this chapter guys ^^  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Ok readers! This is IMPORTANT (wrote it like that so you would pay attention) , you need to start making your choice here ok, but if you want to wait you can, but I'll start counting.  
  
'Cause now I'm almost up to the ending (~_^) So leave it in the reviews ok? Thanks! Oh yeah, and of course, tell me what you thought ^^ 


	9. Malik's surprise

Evil_yami_creampuff: Hi everyone! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner and I'm sorry this chapter is a short one, I've started school and everything, but I'm going to try and update more often I promise, and I-   
  
Pillow: *pulls on her sleeve* Hum….yami?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: What?   
  
Pillow: *points to a pissed off Baya coming their way*  
  
Baya:*takes yami-creampuff by the collar and shakes her* HOW DARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!? You kidnapped my Hikari? That's it creampuff, you are going to pastry heaven you little twerp. No body takes my Alexe!!!! Where is she?!  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (;_x) Eeeps! I'm sorry I'm sorry!....Wait! No I'm not I'm evil mouhahahahaha! (^o^)  
  
Baya: *sighs* Creampuff, you wouldn't know evil if it came and bit you in the ass….now where's my hikari!!!!!!! She's mine damn it! You have your own hikari!   
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (.) I am too! I am evil!!! EVIL I TELL YA!!!!!!....and beside I can't kidnap my own hikari that's silly!  
  
Pillow: (-_-)() Oy yami….you know you're not evil… And by the way Baya, she's over there *points to Alexe, who's clinning Bakura and Malik*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: I AM EVIL!!!!!  
  
Baya: … sure you are creampuff, and I'm the queen of England *walks over to alexe and takes her by the arm* come on, we're going home  
  
Alexe :awwwww, Bye Malik! Bye Bakura! I loooove yooooou *gets dragged away by her yami*   
  
Bakura and Malik: (x_x) Thank Ra…so…much….glomping!  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: *pouts*…I am evil…   
  
A.N: Yamy Bakura= Bakura  
  
Ryou= (the hikari)   
  
Malik= (the Hikari)   
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
  
Talking: "…."  
  
Thinking: '…..'  
  
Mental link: ~…..~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou walks back to his house after spending the afternoon with Yugi, since he's not too sure what to expect his imagination keeps on picturing many bad scenarios. He hopes he won't walk in and find Malik and Marik rolling around on the floor beating the crap out of each other, or find Bakura tied to a chair with them both on him and he doesn't really want to see Bakura on couch screwing any one of them nether. Or find the house completely destroyed, or with the cops and fire truck all parked in front of it! Why not, it happened before…  
  
Well the cops weren't there, that's a good sign. He opens the door, afraid to look, but to his amazement, the house was still clean, almost nothing was broken and Bakura was just sitting there on the couch, reading peacefully and drinking from a bottle of vodka.   
  
The tomb robber looked up from his book and razes a brow with an amused smirk on his face at his slacked jawed hikari "Will you close your mouth already? You look like a fucking fish "  
  
Ryou blushes a bit and crosses his arm "Well sorry, I was just expecting Marik and Malik to be there and you know…" Bakura chuckles and takes another sip of the bottle "Don't worry, I found a way to keep them busy for a while…and it's really for my best interest"  
  
Ryou blinks a bit "What did you do?" he sighs and shakes his head "Never mind I don't think I want to know… I just hope you won't be too hard on them"  
  
His darker half looks at him and pouts a bit "Do you really think I'm going to be cruel to my bestest friends in the hole world? Now come on, I would never do that"  
  
Ryou quirts a brow "How 'bout the time you forced Marik to drink Mr. Clean? Or that time you put Malik in a pink ballerina dress when he was passed out and threw him out in the streets for everyone to see? Or that time-"  
  
Bakura throws his book at him, hitting him square on the head "Alright, alright! So I am a bit cruel to them…but not this time. Beside why do you care about their well being?"  
  
The young albino rubs his head where the book hit him "Outch…." He sighs a bit "…No reason…I'm.. going to bed" he walks to the stairs and looks at Bakura sweat dropping a bit "Please don't drink all my dad's liquor, he's going think I did it again" and with that he heads off to his room.  
  
Bakura laughs a bit; it's true, his father doesn't know about the spirit of the tomb robber that use to live in his son's body since he's almost always away, so every time he does anything, Ryou gets the blame. Once, his dad walked in while Bakura had cut his arms open and was making drawings on the white carpet with his blood; Ryou was send to the counselor the next day. He almost feel bad for his hikari sometimes…   
  
He closes his eyes and smirks a bit, now picturing Malik and Marik in maids outfit, executing his every wish and command and soon enough, with that wonderful mental image, he drifts off to sleep.  
  
A loud knocking on the door woke him up, he groans and sits up, his head pounding and he starts to regret drinking the whole bottle of vodka and those beers the night before. Bakura groans some more as he looks out the window, seeing it was a bit dark out. He walks over the door and opens it, finding Malik on the other side grinning like no body's business "Hey Bakura!"  
  
Bakura glares at him and crosses his arm "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"  
  
Malik blinks a bit "7:30?"  
  
Bakura growls "What!? 7:30! Why did you come over here so early in the morning! I was still sleeping you idiot!"  
  
Malik razes a brow "hum….Bakura, it's 7:30 p.m… not in the morning…."  
  
Bakura blinks, and then rubs the back of his head a bit "Woa….I've been sleeping this long? Why didn't Ryou wake me up?"  
  
Malik shrugs "Even I wouldn't dare to wake YOU up… I still have scars from last time" he grins again and takes Bakura's hand, pulling him out of his house excitedly "But that's not why I came here! Remember yesterday when you told us to do something special for you? Well I have it ready!" Bakura razes a brow and smiles a bit "Really? Alright show me"  
  
Without letting go of his hand, Malik smiles and leads him out of his drive way and farther down the street. He stops at a more deserted and dark part of the street in front of a police car. Bakura blinks a bit "That's your big surprise, a parked cop car?"  
  
The blond Egyptian laughs a bit and shakes his head "Not exactly… it's a stolen parked cop car. You remember those idiot cops who have been following us every since the Wal-Mart incident..." He smirks evilly "…well let's just say that they won't be doing that anymore" he takes a picture out of his pocket and hands it to Bakura. It was two police officers tied up to a street light with doughnuts stuffed in their mouth, the only thing they had on was their uniform hat and their underwear.  
  
The tomb Robber starts laughing as soon as he sets his eyes on the picture "I can't believe you did this Malik! This is so great! Ah man, you are going to be in so much trouble it's not even funny" Malik smiles to him "It was worth it, I got their guns and beside…I needed a car for our date"  
  
Bakura looks at him "Our date? You mean this isn't it?"  
  
Malik wraps his arm around Bakura's waist, leaning him on the car door and leans flush against him, his face very close to his with a little smirk on his face "Nope, I wanted to make up for our first date that kind of never happened"  
  
Bakura smiles and wraps his arms around his neck "Great…So where are you taking me?" he narrows his eyes "It better be somewhere good"  
  
The blonde boy smiles "You'll see…" he reluctantly moves away from Bakura to go around the car and climb in on the driver's seat while Bakura sits on the passenger side. Malik drives off while the albino spirit looks at the picture the other boy gave him, with a little smile on his face.  
  
'I can't believe he would go into so much trouble for me, I knew he wanted me and all…but he still'   
  
He looks at Malik "Hey, what about Marik? Won't he be pissed by all this?"  
  
The Egyptian boy shakes his head "Nah, we've worked this through; I have you tonight and he will have you tomorrow night" he grins, turning off the motor "Here we are"  
  
Bakura looks around at where they are and smiles. He took them to a hill side farther away from the town, but close enough and high enough to see a beautiful nightly view of domino city. He chuckles a bit; the place screamed out 'make out point'. He looks over at Malik with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face "This is where you're taking me? I have a pretty good idea of what you're intending to do"  
  
Malik looks at him with an innocent smile, well, we all know by now that he is certainly NOT innocent, so it's fake "Aww, Bakura what are you implying?" he sneers and moves over closer, cupping his chin in his hand and bringing his lips for a long and avid kiss. Bakura of course, kisses back fully, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist pulling him as close as he possibly can, but he pulls back and smirks "You DO realize I wont put out until I make my final choice right?"   
  
Malik snickers a bit "I know, I know…. but I can still try now can I?" before the other could respond, he pounces in for another passionate kiss.  
  
Bakura came back home much later that night, with a content smile on his face and plops down on his bed, closing his eyes 'Hmm…that was nice…wonder what Marik as in stored for me' he snickers a bit "I can't wait" soon enough, he drifts off to sleep with very pleasant dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil_yami_Creampuff: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: You seem to all want a threesome because you don't want one to be heart broken. Don't worry about that! Who ever you will chose, the ending will be cute and sweet and everyone will end up being happy. My story is romance and humor, I can't make it sad. Beside, I could never hurt my bishies!!! So don't worry, you pick who you think Bakura will be the best with. And if you still want a threesome, well ok then it's your choice, though I had other plans (^_~) (But I can make a threesome work if you want) 


	10. Marik's surprise

Evil_yami_Creampuff: *grins happily* HI EVERYONE!!!! (^o^)  
  
Bakura: Why so perky?  
  
Evil_yami_Creampuff: Because, I got over a 100 reviews!!!! I can't believe I got so much for this story I'm soooo happy!!!!!  
  
Pillow: *walks in with a bag full of plushies* As a thank you, everyone who reviewed will get cute Malik, Marik and Bakura plushie, with magnets on their mouth, for kissing action! ^^  
  
Bakura: (-_-)()  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: And something else too!!!! Kira-Kura said that I WAS evil *goes all starry eyed* I am so touched…   
  
Pillow: …. Yeah ok  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura smiles a bit, hugging the warm blankets to his chest lost in a pleasant dream staring two sexily evil platinum blonde Egyptian boys. It's surprising how much the tomb robber can look peaceful and down right adorable when he sleeps, actually, anyone could mistake him for Ryou right now.  
  
Well, anyway, back to the dream; it was just starting to get interesting when he began to feel a constant nudging. He grunts a bit and starts to open his brown eyes; ready to send to the shadow realm who ever decided it would be a good idea to nudge him so rudely out of his sleep …did I mention Bakura isn't a morning person?   
  
He snarls and turns over to face the person "Why the fuck did you wake me up Ryo-…"   
  
He stops short sweat dropping, realizing that the person wasn't his light, but his light's father.  
  
The man just stares at him for a moment, very surprised at his *son's* behavior, then frowns "Bakura Ryou! What's this language!?"  
  
The spirit growls a bit 'great, now I have to put up with this idiot…where the hell is Ryou anyways?'   
  
He puts on his Ryou imitation and smiles a bit "I'm very sorry father; I thought you were someone else…"  
  
Ryou's father blinks a bit "Well, who else could it of been? No one else lives here"  
  
Bakura sweat drops a bit more, then changes the subject "I didn't know you were coming back"  
  
The elder man smiles "I wanted to surprise you…but I unfortunately cannot stay for long son, I have to go back to the university soon then I'm going to go on an other trip…well, I made you breakfast so get dressed and come on down… maybe you could wear the lovely sweater your grand-mother gave you"  
  
He rubs Bakura's hair up, which made our tomb robber flinch slightly and suppress the urge to kill the British man who's touching him in such an annoying matter 'Now I know why my hikari wears these Ra ugly sweaters…'  
  
Finally, Ryou's father let go of his spiky white hair and heads out, but turns around first facing him "Oh, and one of your little friends called, Marik I think it was… he said that he wanted you to come over at his house tonight around 8 o'clock"  
  
Bakura watches his 'father' leave the room and laughs a bit, surprised that Marik was actually able to use the phone. Last time he tried to use it…well it didn't end well, especially for the poor telephone that was smashed then send to the shadow realm. He jumps out of bed, feeling abnormally perky and humming happily. He was about to skip over his closet but caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Seeing that he looked like a retarded fruit he stops immediately. 'Thank Osiris no one was there to see me….man would that be horribly embarrassing…' [A.N used a different Egyptian god…I write Ra too much =Þ]  
  
He quickly recomposes himself and heads on down stairs, to eat a bit and occupy himself with whatever he could destroy and/or kill until 8 o'clock  
  
Meanwhile Yugi and Ryou where walking together on their way to Tea's house where they would most likely spend the afternoon playing with the new game system she got. Yugi looked over his white haired friend "Why did you come by so early?"   
  
Ryou chuckles a bit "Well my father was home, so I needed to sneak out before he sees Bakura and I , I don't feel like explaining it all to him"  
  
Yugi nods and smiles "Oh I see, yeah I guess it would be hard to explain…well I'm still glad you came"   
  
  
  
Alright everyone, I'm going to fast forward this a bit: It is now 8:10, Bakura's standing outside his friend's apartment…well I should say more Isis's apartment but that's not important right now. He knocks again at the door and stuffs his hands in his black jeans pockets, waiting more or less patiently for the other to answer. Finally after hearing a few noises and strafing inside, Marik opens the door with a grin on his face "Hey Bakura! Come one in" without waiting for the other to response he takes his arm and pulls him.   
  
Bakura laughs a bit at the spirit's anxiousness and looks around; the room is dim on account of there are only a few red candles lighting it, he smells something over the perfume of the scented candles ...the wonderful smell of hot Japanese food. He snickers and looks over at the blonde "Cute …the candle light is an all time classic, and let's not forget the homemade romantic diner. I'm surprised that you of all people would try to be romantic….or able to cook"  
  
Marik narrows his eyes in frustration at that, then looks away in slight embarrassment "Ok…first of all…I actually did try to cook something, to show that I can be just as good as my stupid other half" he coughs a bit "but….me and technology has never got along well and…the cooking got a bit out of hand and…there was the fire …and the stove breaking …and the lights going out…"  
  
Bakura razes a brow and suppress a laughs, letting the other finish.  
  
"So I said fuck it, I managed to order in some food and I put up some of Isis's bath candles to light up the place since the fuses are still dead" He looks up at the other spirit, expecting to be made fun of, but Bakura decided he would an other day, tonight was his fantasie-erm…date so he was not going to ruin it by making the other mad. He shrugs and walks over the candle lit table and takes a seat "Looks delicious, take-out is always good" Marik grins and nods, taking his place at the table.  
  
Dinner went by smoothly, Bakura was of course stuffing his face with the wonderful food Marik had ordered, talking casually here and there and giving the Egyptian a couple of sultry looks with a smirk. Marik was eating (thought not as much as Bakura) he was talking a bit as well and was mostly just staring at his crush and resisting the urge to jump on him, finding as always everything about him indescribably sexy.  
  
When they had both finished diner, Marik jumped to his feet and clapped his hands excitingly, with a psychotic look in his lavender eyes that would freak out anyone, except Bakura who loved it " Now that you've ate, I can show you my big surprise"  
  
The white haired spirit razes a brow definitely interested "I knew this wasn't it…." He grins "So what do you have in store for me?"  
  
Marik took his hand with a wide smile and lead him to the bedroom, Bakura blinked a bit as he got lead "I hope the big surprise isn't you fucking me" though he only half meant that.   
  
The blonde Egyptian snickers a bit and shakes his head "No it's not…well, for now anyway" he grins once again and opens the door, going in and taking the tomb robber with him.   
  
The room was also lit by the small flames coming from the scented candles dispersed around in the room. There was enough light for Bakura to see something that made him beam; on a chair tied up solidly was Shadi; the freaky, disappearing bizarre-looking-turban-wearing-idiot who gets everyone confused with his weird warnings. He was trying as hard as he could to protest and scream, but he was gagged with an old shock. {[A.N sorry for Shadi lovers, but I hate him. He just pops out of no where and misleads people…like poor little Malik! He made it sound like it was Yami who killed his father, geeez, no wonder he wanted revenge (T_T)]}  
  
Bakura laughs and throws himself in Marik's arm for a tight hug "I can't believe you got me this! Man and I know how hard Shadi can be to catch"   
  
Marik is a bit startled by the hug but of course very welcoming of it "Well, I knew how much you wanted to get him back for that time he cursed you, so here he is, all tied up and ready for you to torture him!...I'm sorry you can't have his millennium item though. He wasn't wearing it and I couldn't find it….that rat must have hide real good for me not to find it" Well, he says that but, Marik is certainly not good at finding stuff... he actually managed to lose the stop sign he stole from the corner in front of the school in his room. Well moving on…  
  
Bakura shrugs a bit "It's alright, I know I'll get it eventually" he smirks " I'm Bakura; the best and most feared Tomb Robber that ever lived after all" he looks at the spirit with a smirk and presses his lips firmly on his for a deep kiss before letting go of a very surprised but very pleased Marik.  
  
"Now let's get him" says Bakura, with a very crazy look in his eyes as he approaches the poor tied up Shadi.  
  
Later, much later that night Bakura came back home, feeling very pleased about his lovely evening with Marik and with a smirk that he could not wipe off his face. He walked into the empty and dark living room and drops himself on the couch. He stayed there was a long moment, thinking about everything that had happened lately between him and his two best friends. Finally, he had decided.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: mouhahahahahaha!!!!! Super evil cliff hanger!!! Hehehe, you'll only know Bakura's decision on the next chapter ^^ *snickers* that is if you review  
  
Pillow: aww, but we'll write it even if you don't ^^  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: shut up! I want them to review (.)!!!!!! 


	11. I'm sorry!

Evil_yami_creampuff: Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for making you wait so long for my final chapter! I have been hit with the evil of writers block, and just couldn't write anything for a long time. (U_U)  
  
Pillow: BUT … we are currently working on the chapter, so it's coming don't you worry ^^  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Yeah don't worry! …and don't hate me (;_;) .You can throw something at me if it makes you feel any better though ^^   
  
Bakura: *throws a beer bottle * Stop making me wait!   
  
Malik: *throws a brick* Yeah! I want to screw Bakura already!!!!   
  
Marik: *throws a box of animal crackers* Me too!!!  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: *gets hit by random objects* Outch!!! Stop it or I'll put Pegasus in. I'm sure you wouldn't want to have him in a foursome now would you (.)   
  
Bakura, Malik and Marik: (O_O) eeeps! Sorry   
  
Pillow: Hehehe, don't worry readers she wont ^^ But please be patient its coming. 


	12. Bakur's choice

Evil_yami_creampuff: Hi everyone!!! I am so terribly sorry for not updating this story sooner…*is interrupted by Pillow who pulls on her sleeve* Yes?  
  
Pillow: *points to a big sack behind her* Where do I put the new death treat letters?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Just put them in the pile *returns her attention to the readers* Like I was saying; I'm terribly sorry for making you wait so long…I kinda sense your anger (^.^)()  
  
Pillow : *rolls her eyes a bit* Jee, really? What gave it away yami? The thousands of death threats telling you to update? The attack of the legion of chibi Bakura vampires? The bricks thrown at you? The…  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Alright! I get the point I'm sorry okay?! …Well anyhow this is the concluding chapter of my story; Dark or Light…I do hope you enjoy my faithful readers ^^  
  
A.N: Yamy Bakura= Bakura  
  
Ryou= (the hikari)   
  
Malik= (the Hikari)   
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
  
Talking: "…."  
  
Thinking: '…..'  
  
Mental link: ~…..~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get the hell out of my way you pathetic mortal!"  
  
"You shut your fucking mouth up for once you asshole!!"  
  
I'm sure you can all guess whose two voices are heard in the streets of what use to be a peaceful morning (noon for normal people, morning for them); yup, it's none other than Malik and his dark half. Bakura called them only a few moments ago and they both eagerly ran out of their apartment, shoving and yelling at each other along the way. It doesn't seem to matter to Marik that he haven't finished dressing and he is walking in the streets bare chest… or to Malik that he's still holding his tooth brush and tooth paste. All they care about right now is Bakura's choice.  
  
Every single person who even glances at the look on the two Egyptian psycho's face literally jumps out of their way afraid that they might be the ones they are after. But Marik and Malik aren't enjoying the fear they are causing like usual…the whole love triangle had got them very tense and very nervous. Isis more then once kicked them out for never ending arguments and fights…  
  
They finally reach Ryou's home, after some more shoving and name calling, Marik rings the door bell.   
  
"You'll see it will be me "grunts Malik before elbowing Marik archly in the ribs.  
  
"Shut up!" his yami replies before punching him hard on the arm. Malik is about to hit him back until Bakura opens the door a bright smile on his face. It's something that is rarely seen by anyone, except for them and Ryou.   
  
"You guys really didn't take time coming over, I'm glad…" he pulls the blonde Egyptians in, holding each one by the arm. Marik gets out of his grip and grabs his crush by the shoulders, shaking him "Just tell us who you pick!!!" The tomb robber pulls away from his laughing a bit "Okay! I will just relax"  
  
He takes a deep breath, not that it was really necessary, but he really enjoyed keeping the suspense building, and the look of anxiousness and slight irritation on the boys's face was something really funny(for him at least) to look at. He looks over at Malik and smiles a bit "You're really something else… I've never in both my lives meet anyone like you. Despite the fact that you're just a teenage boy, you're an evil power hungry psycho maniac and fuck, the single sexiest creature I've ever seen. But it's much more then that…from the first day I met you and decided to help you in your quest to get your revenge on the pharaoh, I actually felt a connection… And in the last few days, I've come to see just how good you can make me feel, and how thoughtful you are-" he chuckles "Well… to me at least."  
  
Malik smiles at the nice words the tomb robber is telling him while his yami ,of course, is frowning slightly, but that changes as Bakura turns to him. "Marik, you are darkness, evil and everything that is wicked. People find that frightening, but I find it incredibly alluring and your startling good-looks just make it even better. Becoming friends with you as been one of the greatest things I have done, because it made me see just how amazing you are. You've…also showed me that you can care, I never thought it was possible from you but I've seen it and surprisingly… I really like it"  
  
He pauses to look at both of them and this time it's Malik who looses his temper and yells angrily, though you can hear the pleading tone that he trys to hide "Bakura! Stop stalling please! Tell us who you choose, I can't take it anymore" The albino spirit blinks a bit at the outburst, then smirks "Alright, alright, keep your panties on…"   
  
He crosses his arms again and takes a breath again "Making a choice was something very difficult to me. I can brake in the late pharaoh's grave and take his mummy to his son; I can take on all the high priests defending the pharaoh, I can steal millennium items… But come on! Picking between the sexiest boys alive…between my best friends…between dark and light?... However, I have been able to make a choice" He smirks deviously and moves over closer to them and takes Malik's hand, then Marik's "I take both of you"  
  
The only reaction Bakura gets from the boys for a moment was a series of blinks, then after the information sinks into them, they both scream at the same time "WHAT?!"  
  
Marik grabs the tomb robber by the collar "You pick us both?! What kind of a choice is that?"   
  
Bakura chuckles and calmly removes the other spirit's hand from his shirt "Only the best choice I can make! Think about it Mariku, we were an unstoppable trio of close friends, always causing chaos and destruction, always having fun…now picture the same thing, only with hot steamy sex!"  
  
Marik stops to consider this…it would be like their old relationship…only better. He smiles brightly at Bakura and gives him a big clinging hug "You are a fucking genius! Ra, no wonder I like you so much"   
  
Malik glowers at both of them with his arms crossed, looking very serious "You just assume I'm going to be ok with this do you…You never stopped to think that maybe I didn't want a threesome, or 'hot sex' but that maybe I wanted a committing relationship with you, Bakura."  
  
The two spirits looks down in shame for a moment then, as if on cue, all three of them burst out laughing. Marik slaps his hikari's back, still laughing "I forgot how funny you can be aibou!" Bakura shakes his head, his laugher now just a chuckle "You're too much Malik…"  
  
Malik recomposes himself "I can't believe I was able to keep a strait face…Now, enough of this." He smirks and literally lunches on the albino spirit, wrapping his legs around his waist and diving in for a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue pass his lips as soon as the occasion presented itself. Bakura took a few seconds to get over the surprise of the assault before starting to kiss back with as much eagerness, entangling his fingers in the Egyptian's platinum hair and letting out a muffled moan. Marik sneers at the both "You think you can leave me out of the action?" he pounces the two lip-locked boys, sending the three of them on the couch.   
  
(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)  
  
A few hours and many fun activities later [I will leave you my very imaginative yaoi fans to picture just what that was] we find Bakura on the ground naked and still panting a bit, with clothes scattered around and both Malik and Marik cuddling to his sides. The tomb robber lets out a content sigh and wraps his arms tighter around the Egyptian boys snuggling to his chest "That was…just as incredible as I imagined it would be." Marik snickers a bit in Bakura's chest and looks up at him "I'm glad we were up to your expectations 'Kura" Malik smiles as well and plays with a strand of the albino spirit's white hair "Yeah…nothing could possibly spoiled this moment now…"  
  
But of course, you and I both know that whenever someone says that nothing could possibly spoil a moment, something always does. Just then, our little Ryou walks in "Bakura! I'm back and I brought…" he stops and stares slacked jaw at the sight on the living room floor. Bakura sweat drops a bit, while the other two boys snickers seeing Ryou looking so embarrassed. But the snickering stops short and is replaced by a look of dismay as they hear a familiar voice, coated with a New_Yorken accent "Hey Ryou, what's the hold up?"   
  
Poor little Ryou cant say anything that even remotely sounds like words anymore, so Joey pushes him aside to take a peek, and screams out at the sight "Bwaaaah! Ryou's yami and the two other psychos are having sex on the floor!!!!" As soon as the words escape the blonde's mouth, he is pushed aside by the entire Yugi posy who all wanted to have a look. When I mean the Yugi posy I mean EVERYONE; including Seto who was with Yami to 'have a duel later' when the group ran into them at the park, along with Mokuba who was looking for his brother.  
  
Tristan screeches much like a little scout girl who got a spider in her hair pointing at our evil Egyptians "EEEEEEEW!!!! Just look at them it's so gross!!!"  
  
Bakura glares at him as he sits up (rather painfully) to look around for his clothes "Just shut up, you homophobic ape"  
  
Duke and Yugi just gapes at them not exactly sure how to react while Mai, Tea and Serenity are staring because well…there is three hot guys naked there!   
  
Malik blushes and grabs his pants to cover himself "Will you all stop staring you perverts?!"   
  
Seto frowns at him and covers his little brother's eyes "Well maybe if you freaks wouldn't be doing such things right where everyone could see you it wouldn't happen!"   
  
Yami crosses his arms, sweat dropping "I can't believe you three…I knew you were bad but come on!"  
  
Marik rolls his eyes and snorts at them, not even bothering to put his pants back on like his two partners "Yeah like you're one to talk Pharaoh" That comment razes a laughter from Bakura and Malik, and a rather confused look from the rest of the group.  
  
Bakura snickers some more and smirks "Yeah, say Pharaoh…when are you going to tell your little friends about your boyfriend?"  
  
Seto's eyes widen in horror and Yami just looked around nervously, blushing cherry red "I…I don't know what you're talking about. " Joey puts a comforting hand of his shoulder and shouts at Bakura "You heard him! He's not some homo like you guys!"  
  
Malik laughs, finishing putting on his pants (quite painfully as well) "Really? Hey Bakura, care to show those losers that very interesting tape you got staring our Pharaoh in an ally doing very interesting things with a certain CEO…"  
  
It's Seto's turn to blush madly "Shut up! How did?..what?..when did you?"  
  
Everyone in the group turns to look at the two not so secret lovers. This very awkward moment lasts a few moments before Yami shouts out "Alright! Alright it's true! …I am gay, and I am going out with Kaiba" He looks down in shame for a moment and no one says or does anything except Seto who wraps his arms around his short lover's shoulders.   
  
Ryou glares over at Bakura ~I bet you're really proud of yourself~  
  
Bakura smirks to his hikari and nods ~I really am…~  
  
The first to say anything is Mokuba "Big brother…you're gay?" Seto nods a bit shyly to his brother "Erm…yeah…I wanted to tell you but you know…being with Yami my sworn enemy…" Yami smiled a bit shyly to his light "Sorry I didn't tell you either"   
  
Yugi laughs to that and smiles warmly back to him "Silly Yami, I knew it all along" Yami chuckles back, rubbing the back of his neck "Still…sorry for not telling you"  
  
Tht broke the ice for the others with many questions in mind. Duke starts "So that's why you had so many duels with Kaiba…"   
  
Yami nods  
  
Tea is next "So that's why you didn't respond to my advances!"  
  
Yami sweat drops a bit "Hum…sure"  
  
Joey looks down a bit "I can kinda see why you didn't want to tell me…you know with all my comments about gays" he gives him a thumb up though "But you're my buddy and what ever way you live your life is fine with me!"  
  
Tristan sighs a bit and nods, smiling as well to Yami "Same here, sorry I was such an idiot"  
  
Joey continues"You can sleep with how many guys you want and I won't say anything…But did you really have to pick the biggest jerk alive?"  
  
That awoke a snarl from Seto "What did you just call me mutt?!"  
  
Joey growls right back "You heard me money bags!"  
  
The little fight between the CEO and the blonde teen takes away any awkwardness that the little revelation had on the groups of friends and they were soon laughing happily together again.  
  
Bakura laughs a bit, turning to his two new partners "Well that was a very interesting afternoon."  
  
Marik nods laughing as well, wrapping his arm around the albino spirit's shoulder "I'll say, today was a hundred times better then when I set that Wal-Mart on fire"  
  
Malik chuckles, nodding "Yup, nothing could possibly spoil this day…"  
  
Argh! Why did Malik have to say that? Now you all know that something is going to come and spoil the lovely moment our three favorite nutcases are having right now don't you? Well you're right because just as Malik finishes his sentence, a very angry Isis barges in the room, screaming at the top of her lungs "Malik! Marik! Do you have any ideas how much troubled you've cause me again!!!"  
  
The Yugi possy moves out of Isis way as fast as they can because they all know just how scary the girl can be.  
  
Marik burries his face in his hands "Oh no…"  
  
Malik continues, his eyes wide with fear "Isis's here"  
  
Isis stands infront of the trio, her arms crossed over her chest and anger flashing in her eyes "Of course I'm here! You'd think I would let you two get away with what you did? Malik, explain to me why I got the visit of police telling me you tied up two officers naked on a post!!!!"  
  
Bakura razes his hand, speaking up in the defense of his boyfriend "Well, they weren't exactly naked. You see…"  
  
Isis shoots a glare at him "You don't you dare start, because I know you were a part in all this!" She turns to the still naked Marik "And you! Explain to me why I found Shadi tied up in your room half dead!!!"  
  
Marik and Malik are about to open their mouth to protest, but Isis grabs them by the ear, pulling them to their feet "I hope you enjoyed your little afternoon with Bakura because I don't think you'll be seeing him any time soon with all the trouble you are in" she looks at the group of teens,who are just starting at them chuckling under their breath at the fate of the two Egyptians "What are you staring at!? Go home!" and with that, she pulls her brother and his dark half outside of Ryou's house (not even minding that Marik still haven't put on his clothes!) followed by the rest of Yugi's group.   
  
Ryou sighs a bit and closes the door behind them, turning to Bakura with a glare. Bakura gets up, sweat dropping a bit "Aww come on Ryou, you're not gonna get mad at me are you?"  
  
Ryou frowns and crosses his arms "Of course I am!..." he smiles a bit though "But not just yet…right now I'm just happy you've been able to settle your little love triangle"  
  
Bakura laughs and nods "Yeah I'm happy too…" he glances at his light smirking "What about you? I thought you kinda had a little crush on one of them too..." He purrs out deviously "If you want our bed's always open for one more…"   
  
Ryou blushes a bit and shakes his head "No thanks, I have to admit they are very…erm...interesting friends, but I have someone else in mind"  
  
Bakura pouts a bit, looking very adorable for the moment "Aww, I'm sure Malik and Marik will be very disappointed to hear that" his smirk returns "Someone else? It wouldn't happen to be the pharaoh's little light would it?"  
  
Ryou blushes a bit more, looking at the ground "Well maybe…But let's not mind that today, you just clean up the mess you've made on my floor! And you just pray that Isis will cool off, or you might never see your boyfriends again"  
  
Bakura laughs, shaking his head "Fine I'll clean…and about Isis, don't worry she always gets pissed when they cause trouble but she always get over it"  
  
Ryou laughs a bit too and nods "Alright, well now I'm gonna go meet my friends outside ok? Try not to kill anything while I'm gone ok?"  
  
Bakura smirks "I'm not promising anything."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pillow: It's done!!!! *throws confetti*   
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: I hope you all liked it folks! If you did, review it will make me really happy!   
  
Ok, here are some ending notes:  
  
1. If anyone would like to write the lemon for me, I will post it up ^^  
  
2. If I get enough people not liking my ending, I will write two alternate endings!  
  
3. I will be writing more stories! I'm even going to try writing a angst one …it will be a challenge but I'll try.  
  
4. Thank you for being so patient (^_^) 


End file.
